Trinity Ferrell and the Heart of Darkness
by Sailor Twilight
Summary: *~Parallel HP-SS Novel~* My first HP fanfic!!! ^_^ Book one of seven. One first-year witch holds the key to the future of Harry Potter... and Hogwarts.
1. Thirteen Privet Drive

Author's Note: Harry Potter Fever is catchy!!! Okay, this is my first Harry Potter story, so please be gentle when reviewing. Please note that this story follows a lot of the first book, sometimes word-for-word during speeches and such. This is the story of a girl in Gryffindor that starts school the same time Harry and the crew do, so a lot of this will seem redundant at first... please forgive me! (*-*) Anyways, I hope you'll like this!  
  
Ye Olde Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, Rurouni Kenshin names, etc. don't belong to me... yes, I am consciously aware of this, and yes, I swear that I am not making any money off of this story (at least not that I am aware of anywho). I don't have anything right now that you can take, anyways... Also, a lot of this is word-for-word, that is all J.K. Rowling's so I give her props.  
  
  
  
Trinity Ferrell and the Heart of Darkness  
  
  
  
First Year at Hogwarts  
  
  
  
Chapter One- Thirteen Privet Drive  
  
  
  
Trinity Ferrell was not your average eleven-year-old girl. For starters, she was a witch. She had known this all her life, really, and that did not seem to bother her in slightest. After all, her whole family was a line of wizards and witches. She had long, light brown hair like her mother and older sister, Celeste, and her eyes were the color of the clear blue sky. She was pretty, but she didn't think so herself.  
  
Trinity admired Celeste. She longed to have hair like Celeste's, long and smooth and silky, and always seeming to be in its place. Celeste's eyes were a beautiful hazel, always changing to match every outfit she wore. Also, Celeste was popular, both in the Muggle world as well as in the Wizard World. She got high scores on her exams at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and played as a Chaser alternate on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Celeste was obsessed with Quidditch, which added insult to injury to Trinity, as she couldn't fly on a broom stick very well because she had an intense fear of heights.  
  
Trinity wanted to be like Celeste because Celeste had many friends. Trinity was not very popular at the Muggle school she attended because of what made her so unusual- she was a natural born psychic, an expert at Divination. When she would fall into a trance, however, she would black out. When she woke up, her classmates would look at her funny and keep at a distance. All of her predictions would come true, which was worse. And worse yet, the teachers paid special attention to her because of her "seizures" and so the class not only thought she was a freak, they also dubbed her as the teacher's pet.  
  
Trinity was lucky, though, to have one friend. Howard Sano, her neighbor and childhood friend since as long as she could remember, was the best friend anyone could have in the world. They shared everything, their love of Japanese animation (especially Rurouni Kenshin), their feelings, and all their deepest, darkest secrets.  
  
Well, almost all of their deepest, darkest secrets. Trinity's father, Nikolas Ferrell, had made her swear that she would never tell ANY Muggle, including Howard, that they were a wizarding family. It was the only secret and the biggest secret that she kept from her best friend. Her father had threatened her many times that if their secret got out, they would have to move from Privet Drive, and that he would never allow her to speak to Howard again.  
  
The Ferrell family, besides being from the bloodline of many wizards and witches, had to live in house thirteen on Privet Drive because of Colette Ferrell, their mother. She had a "special duty" that forced them to leave the comfort of the Magic Realm and live in the Muggle world. Not even their father had a clue to what their mother's duty was in the Muggle world, and whenever Trinity inquired about it her mother would simply change the subject. Trinity and Celeste had pretty much grown up in this world, so it did not bother them at all. Trent, Trinity's two-year-old brother, was born in the Muggle world and knew nothing of the Magic Realm. Their mother had fully adapted to life in the Magicless Realm, and was a teacher at a local elementary school. But Trinity's father was not exactly happy to be in the Muggle world.  
  
Nikolas Ferrell was a tall, handsome but worn man, with light blue eyes like Trinity's and thinning black hair. He was a graduate from Hogwarts, as was Trinity's mother. He was not fortunate, however, in the Muggle world to get a job he liked. He worked for Grunnings, a drill company, which he was not fond of at all. He hated his job, worse yet the man he worked with that lived at number four, Privet Drive- Vernon Dursley.  
  
"How can a man be proud of that... that thing he raised for a son?" Trinity's father would often spit out during dinner. "All day long, 'Dudders this, Dudley that'... it's enough to make you sick! Now if he had children like ours, Colette, there's something to brag about."  
  
Her father was a nice man, but Trinity often caught him when he wasn't looking staring loathingly out the window upon the Muggle world, obviously longing to return to the Magic Realm.  
  
It was a sunny summer morning when Trinity's letter to Hogwarts arrived. This was a day she both longed for and dreaded. She thought it would be nice to finally leave her Muggle school, and all of her horrible classmates... but she hated the fact that she would have to leave without telling her best friend in the entire universe where she was going, or when she was coming back. Her father and mother beamed proudly as Trinity picked up the sealed letter on the kitchen table. "Looks like both of our lovely daughters will go to a proper school now," Nikolas said with a grin.  
  
Colette Ferrell smiled as she struggled to get her bouncy toddler into his high chair. "If only Trent would use his energy toward witchcraft when he gets older..."  
  
"Someday," Nikolas said. "Well, I'd better be off to work." He said almost distastefully.  
  
He still smiled though, kissed his wife, patted his son on the head, and hugged Trinity quickly good bye. "Be good for Mommy," he told Trent. "Same goes to Celeste, whenever she gets down from her Quidditch field of a room. We'll celebrate tonight. I assume you'll all be heading to Diagon Alley today, right? Have fun, keep close together, okay? Love you, dear... bye girls!"  
  
Nikolas raced off to his car and headed for work. Trinity looked at her letter, reading it over and over again until she had it entirely memorized. "I'm so proud of you, honey," Colette told her daughter, attempting to spoon some baby cereal into Trent's mouth. "I'm sure you'll make a fine student at Hogwarts."  
  
"Hogwarts? The letters came today?" Celeste asked, walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Yes, dear. Yours is right over there on the counter," their mother said.  
  
"Alright! I can't wait 'till the first Quidditch practice!" Celeste beamed. "This year I'm gonna be a starter for Gryffindor, I know it! I've been practic- er, studying tactics all summer!" Celeste avoided a suspiscious look from her mother and turned to Trinity instead. "Wow! You're finally a first year, sis! I'm proud of ya! I know you'll do great at Hogwarts!"  
  
"Thanks," Trinity blushed modestly.  
  
Celeste smiled, then said, "Perhaps you'll finally learn to properly ride a broom and get into Quidditch a bit more."  
  
Trinity sighed. Her sister was more obsessed with Quidditch than Trinity was with anime. Quidditch was Celeste's entire life. Her room was entirely decorated with moving posters and designed in her favorite team's colors, so her windows had to be boarded up and hidden away from Muggles. As popular as she was, no one in the Muggle world was ever invited to sleep over, but Celeste didn't care. "Ireland's playing tonight. I wish I could go!" Celeste whined after reading the Sports section of the Daily Prophet. "Mom, can I please go?"  
  
"Absolutely not, Celeste. You know about flying when there's Muggles around! You have to set an example for your brother and sister!" Colette sighed, giving up on properly seating her squirming toddler.  
  
"Come on Mom! Pleeeease?" Celeste begged. "I'll be careful! I promise!"  
  
"That's what you said last time, and you were lucky that Petunia Dursley was pampering her little piglet and didn't see you!"  
  
"What if I used Floo powder, Mom?"  
  
"Absolutely not, Celeste. End of discussion." Trinity knew that tone of voice meant NOT to mess with her mother.  
  
Celeste obviously knew this too, and didn't say anything more, but she was obviously still upset with her mother's decision. "We'll be going to Diagon Alley after breakfast, Celeste," Colette said, changing the subject. "So if you want to bring your spending money for extra things, get it together."  
  
"Alright!" Celeste cheered, suddenly not depressed. "I'll go get ready now!" She scarfed up three pieces of bacon and a slice of buttered toast, then raced back up to her bedroom.  
  
The sound of a door slamming shut upstairs was heard a few moments later. Colette rubbed her forehead tiredly. "It was so much easier when she was your age, Trent... and didn't know a thing about Quidditch."  
  
A sudden knock at the front door caught Trinity's attention. "I'll get it!" Trinity leapt from the table and bounded toward the front door.  
  
She opened the door quickly, already knowing who stood there. "Howie!" she smiled, and led him inside.  
  
Howie's smile seemed a bit brighter today, his cheeks were flushed and he was breathing hard, obviously excited. "You'll never believe what happened this morning!" he squealed breathlessly.  
  
"What?" Trinity asked, leading her friend into the kitchen.  
  
"It was the strangest thing," Howie began, panting. "May I sit down?"  
  
"Of course, Howie. You're always welcome here," Colette said, pulling him a chair next to Trinity's. "Let me get you some water. It's much to hot today to be running around, you know."  
  
She poured him a glass of water, which Howie half finished in one gulp, then continued his story to Trinity, his brown eyes twinkling with excitement. "I swear this is all true! An owl flew in my kitchen window during breakfast and it dropped an envelop right on my lap!"  
  
Now Trinity was getting excited, wondering if what she thought was true. "Yeah? Then what happened?"  
  
"The letter was addressed to me, and I opened it... and it says that I was accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" Howie pulled the letter out of his pocket and beamed proudly. "It turns out that I'm a wizard, but not only that- Kevin is too! He has been going there for three years, and this will be his fourth coming up! They've been saying he was going to Military school all that time, but he's really a wizard too! My mom nearly fainted when she read this, but isn't it so cool? I've never imagined... me, a wizard..." He suddenly paused. "I know it sounds crazy, but it's all true. Are you okay, Trin? You look like you're about to cry..."  
  
Trinity WAS about to burst into tears, but these were tears of joy. "Oh Howie! That's so great!" she finally burst out, running over and hugging her best friend. "This is the best news I've ever heard! I wanted to let you know for so long! I was so afraid you'd hate me once I left!"  
  
"Once you left?" Howie asked.  
  
"Yeah!" she said, pulling away from him and looking to her mother. "Is it alright? May I tell him, Mom?"  
  
"Well, I don't see why not," Colette smiled. "After all, your father said not to tell any Muggles, and Howie here is obviously not a Muggle..."  
  
"What's a Muggle?" Howie asked, then said, "You guys sure are taking this well... I'd be dead from shock or just not believe a word I just said..."  
  
"Howie," Trinity said, turning to him with a huge smile. "There's something I need to tell you. Something that I've wanted to tell you for a very long time..."  
  
  
  
Well, that's Chapter One. I hope you liked it! Chapter Two is on it's way, so stay tuned! Please review if you have any questions or comments (^-^) Thanks, and please keep in mind that this is my first Harry Potter story, so please be gentle... 


	2. Afternoon in Diagon Alley

Ye Olde Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, Rurouni Kenshin names, etc. don't belong to me... yes, I am consciously aware of this, and yes, I swear that I am not making any money off of this story (at least not that I am aware of anywho). I don't have anything right now that you can take, anyways... Also, a lot of this is word-for-word, that is all J.K. Rowling's so I give her props.  
  
  
  
Trinity Ferrell and the Heart of Darkness  
  
  
First Year at Hogwarts  
  
  
Chapter Two- Afternoon in Diagon Alley  
  
  
  
"I still can't believe it," Howie smiled. "This is great! I'm so happy that I get to go to Hogwarts with you!"  
  
  
"Yeah me too!" Trinity agreed. "Our first year at Hogwarts."  
  
  
"I'm so glad that I don't have to go to school this year... er, you know what I mean," Howie said softly, blushing.  
  
  
Trinity nodded. Like herself, Howie was ostracized by their classmates. Dudley Dursley targetted him after Howie's parents got him the new Nintendo 64 before he did, and so everyone avoided him. Nobody stood up against a bully like Dudley. She often felt sorry for Dudley's brother Harry.  
  
  
It had been a week since they got their letters, and a long one at that. Despite her promise to take them to Diagon Alley, Colette couldn't take Trent and had to wait for a day when Nikolas was off work. Finally, that day had arrived. "You sure you don't want to go to Diagon Alley, Dad?" Trinity asked.   
  
  
"Oh, that's okay," he smiled weakly, holding Trent. "I've been there plenty of times before, really. And someone needs to watch Trent. I don't mind dealing with a bouncy two-year-old after dealing with Dursley all week long." He paused with a sigh, making a disgusted face. "He had us working double overtime."  
  
  
"Alright," Colette walked into the livingroom. "Let's get going guys. Howie, I thought Kevin was coming with us?"  
  
  
"He is," Howie said, "but he's anti-social as always. He's waiting outside."  
  
  
"Okay, then, that's everyone," Colette kissed Nikolas and Trent quickly, then ushered Trinity and Howie to the door. "We'll be back later, dear. Around dinner time if we can drag Celeste out of the Quality Quidditch Supply Shop."  
  
  
"Have fun," Nikolas said, and Trinity could sense a longing in her father's voice. "See you later."  
  
  
They headed out the door, almost knocking into Kevin, who was sitting on the porch step with a dreary look on his face. Trinity didn't know Kevin that well, because of him supposedly going to "military school" he was gone most of the year. Before he was going to Hogwarts, though, he didn't spend much time around Howie anyways. Howie only knew that his older brother really loved dragons, and owned an iguana named Ikirus. Howie once told her that he thought the only reason Kevin probably wanted a dragon was to feed him to it. Kevin was a handsome 14 year old, your typical tall, dark and handsome. His eyes, unlike Howie's, were a vibrant green, but he had the same dark brown hair that Howie had, cut short. "Ready to go, Kevin?" Colette asked.  
  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Ferrell." He answered, and that was all he said until they got to Diagon Alley.   
  
  
  
Soon enough Trinity and Howie were gazing in awe of all the wonderful sights Diagon Alley had to offer. Trinity had been here many times before with her mother and sister, but her father was never really into shopping in either the Muggle or Magic Realms. Each visit always was a new experience, though, because nothing ever was the same on the streets of Diagon Alley.   
  
  
"Oh! I'll meet you later like usual!" Celeste said, then sprinted over to the Quality Quidditch Supply Shop.  
  
  
"Wait! You have to get your school supplies too, Celeste! Ooh! That girl and her Quidditch!" Colette sighed, then turned to Trinity. "You know this place well enough, dear. We'll meet at the Quality Quidditch Shop in a hour. We'll probably still be on the racing broomsticks aisle anyways. And don't forget to pick out a good pet! I remember my first owl..." She sighed, then took off after Celeste, who was already inside the shop admiring the Nimbus 2000.  
  
  
Kevin groaned. "I'm not hanging around and babysitting you guys. You two can take care of yourselves, anyways. Just don't break anything. See ya later." With that, Kevin headed off into the crowd.  
  
  
"That's okay. We'll be fine without him," Trinity said. "I've been coming here since I was little, I know this area like the back of my hand."  
  
  
The two friends made their way through the bustling street, headed first to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions where they picked up their school uniforms. Everywhere they went people were whispering.   
  
  
"Did you see him?"  
  
  
"No! He was here?"  
  
  
"The boy who lived?! Here?!?!"  
  
  
The same whispers followed as they went to Flourish and Blotts to pick up their text books, and in every other store they went to. After leaving Ollivanders the two friends headed over to the Quidditch Shop.  
  
  
"What exactly is Quidditch anyways?" Howie asked her, blushing. "I've been meaning to ask you."  
  
  
"Oh! If you want to know anything about Quidditch, ask Celeste. She'll rattle on for about four or five hours," Trinity laughed. "Unless you ask her about tactics. That'll take an eternity. Basically, it's a wizard sport played on brooms, similar to Muggle soccer." She explained the basics so her friend would avoid a Celeste Quidditch Lecture.  
  
  
"Sounds fun," said Howie after she finished. "Who knows? Maybe I'll try it out."  
  
  
"Trinity Ferrell! What a nice surprise!" A familiar voice chirped from behind.  
  
  
Trinity spun around. "Oh! Hi Draco!"  
  
  
Draco Malfoy smiled. "You get accepted to Hogwarts, Trinity?"  
  
  
"If she's Nikolas Ferrell's daughter she has," Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father said. "It is good to see Hogwarts still has some sort of standards, enrolling a good pure blood like yourself, Trinity. Speaking of which, how is your mother? Oh, wait- I see her over there. Good to see you, Trinity. I must have a word with your mother, though, it's been ages since I've last seen her." Lucius headed over to Colette, who was pulling Celeste away from the expensive collector's addition official racing brooms.  
  
  
"So, who's your friend?" Draco asked Trinity.  
  
  
"Oh! That's right, I forgot that you haven't met before," Trinity smiled, putting an arm around Howie's shoulder. "Draco, this is my best friend Howie. He's going to Hogwarts, too. Howie, this is Draco."  
  
  
"Hi," Howie said politely, sticking out his hand. "Nice to meet you."  
  
  
Draco eyed him strangely, hesitated, then shook his hand. "Same here. So what family are you from, Howie?"  
  
  
"Sano," he said. "Why?"  
  
  
Draco hid a smirk. "Oh... no reason. So, have you heard about all of this Harry Potter nonsense? They say he is starting at Hogwarts this year too."  
  
  
"Harry Who?" Trinity and Howie asked simultaneously.  
  
  
Draco almost choked in surprise, but also grinned. "He thinks he's so great because he's a celebrity, but he's really rotten in person they say. Quite stuck up if you ask me. All this fuss over a little scar on his forehead. The fads peoople create these days."   
  
  
"I've never heard of... Harry Potter," Trinity said, wracking her brain trying to think if she had heard about him before or not.   
  
  
"Really? Well let me tell you the only reason he's famous is the sheer luck that he was the only one to survive an attack by He-"  
  
  
"Draco!" Lucius Malfoy's voice interrupted Draco. "Let's go! We need to find your mother! So nice to see you, Colette. Tell Nikolas I send my regards."  
  
  
"See you at Hogwarts, Trinity," Draco said, then followed his father out the door.  
  
  
Howie sighed. "I get the feeling he doesn't like me much."  
  
  
"Don't worry. Draco's just... shy," Trinity said, "He's a nice guy, really. His family descends a long line of wizards and witches like mine, and my dad's a friend of his father's."  
  
  
"Oh."  
  
  
"Alright kids! I managed to talk Celeste out of this store, and I don't know how long this mood will last so let's get to the Magical Managerie and pick your pets." Colette said. "Hey, where's Kevin? He go off by himself?"  
  
  
"Yeah, he knows his way around. Besides, he probably will be there picking up food for Ikirus," Howie said. "That iguana goes through more food than our entire family."  
  
  
Sure enough as soon as they walked into the Managerie, they saw Kevin with a large bag of iguana feed in his arms, staring longingly at pictures of dragons along the wall.   
  
  
Trinity walked over to the aviary section, filled with hundreds of different birds. One tiny screech owl caught her eye, though. It was curled up, hooting softly in its cage, jet black colored except for a few light gray speckles on its belly. She walked over to its cage, and the tiny owl opened its large, round eyes. They were a beautiful amber color, and the owl hooted and hopped over to get a closer look at Trinity. "Hi, I'm Trinity," she told the owl, who hooted in response.   
  
  
"She must like you," Colette said. "She reminds me of my owl, Midnight... he chose me, too."  
  
  
Trinity looked up, and she saw Howie a little further down the aisle, talking quietly to a reddish brown hawk.   
  
  
They soon left the Magical Managerie, Trinity with her screech owl and Howie with his hawk. "What should we name them?" Trinity asked Howie. "They should have names that mean something to us and our friendship."  
  
  
"How about we name them after anime characters? We both like anime," Howie suggested.  
  
  
"But... we like so much..." Trinity thought. "Well, who do they remind you of?"  
  
  
Howie looked at his hawk, who was perched on his shoulder until they left Diagon Alley. "He has a light colored marking on the side of his head that kinda looks like Kenshin's mark in Rurouni Kenshin..."  
  
  
"Hey! That's a great idea, Howie!" Trinity grinned. "My owl is the color of Kaoru's hair, so I shall name her Kaoru."  
  
  
"And my hawk is Kenshin," Howie said, and the hawk nipped his ear gently in agreement.  
  
  
They laughed, and put their new friends into their cages. Colette was dragging Celeste past the Quidditch Shop as they left. "Gosh, no wonder your father doesn't like shopping here," she said. "It's much easier to deal with Trent than to pry you away from your Quidditch." 


	3. Welcome to Hogwarts

Ye Olde Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, Rurouni Kenshin names, etc. don't belong to me... yes, I am consciously aware of this, and yes, I swear that I am not making any money off of this story (at least not that I am aware of anywho). I don't have anything right now that you can take, anyways... Also, a lot of this is word-for-word, that is all J.K. Rowling's so I give her props.  
  
  
  
Trinity Ferrell and the Heart of Darkness  
  
  
First Year at Hogwarts  
  
  
Chapter Three- Welcome to Hogwarts  
  
  
  
The next day was more hectic than Trinity thought it would be. After a teary good bye, Mr. Sano and Mrs. Sano agreed to let Howie and Kevin get a ride with the Ferrells to the train station.   
  
  
"Now, be on your best behavior. And watch out for Filch- be sure not to get on his bad side." Nikolas reminded his daughters for the hundredth time that morning after they past through to Platform Nine-and-three-quarters.  
  
  
"And send an owl whenever you can, alright?" Colette said.  
  
  
"Sure, Mom. As soon as I join the Quidditch team this year- I know I'll make it this year, no doubt! Even easier than last year!" Celeste exclaimed. "I can't wait!"  
  
  
"Oh, my little girl all grown up... well, almost," Colette said, hugging Trinity with misty eyes. "Take care of eachother, alright? I'm so proud of you girls."  
  
  
She gave Celeste a quick hug, too. "Behave, and do try to keep up with school, honey. Don't leave your mind on the Quidditch field."  
  
  
"I won't Mom," Celeste said, and she meant it. "Bye Trenters, keep out of trouble... or at least cause less trouble than you usually do."  
  
  
Trent smiled. " 'Leste, 'Leste!" he sang. "Bye, bye train."  
  
  
"See you during the holidays!" Celeste hollered behind as she raced over to the shiny red Hogwarts Express. "Come on, Howie and Trinity! The train's gonna be leaving soon!"  
  
  
"Good bye, Daddy," Trinity hugged Nikolas. "I'll miss you."  
  
  
He smiled, hugging her back. "I'll miss you too. Let me know what's going on, okay? Don't hesitate to ask for any money or anything. I know you will do well, Trin."  
  
  
The last call was announced. "You'd better get going, you and Howie want to sit together, right?" Nikolas said, then he looked to Howie and said, "You make sure to keep an eye on eachother, too. It's a rough school if you don't know who your friends are. Good luck, Howie."  
  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Ferrell," Howie's face lit up with a smile.  
  
  
Nikolas smiled too. It was the first time Trinity ever heard him say something nice to her friend. Perhaps he saw Howie in a new light since discovering that he was a wizard. "Good bye, guys. We have to get going now, too."  
  
  
After hugging her mother and kissing her baby brother's forehead, Trinity waved behind her to her family, and Howie did too. The boarded the Hogwarts Express quickly, and headed to the first empty compartment they could find. Breathless and excited, the two friends watched in silence as the train slowly came to life, and gradually picked up speed and soon the train station was out of sight. The train was now racing through the city, then a few moments later, nothing but rolling green hills flashed past their window.   
  
  
"This is so exciting!" Trinity exclaimed happily. "We're finally going to Hogwarts! And my best friend is going with me!"  
  
  
"I'm so excited and nervous too," Howie said.  
  
  
"I hope we'll be in the same house together," Trinity said.  
  
  
"Same house?"   
  
  
"Oh! At Hogwarts we'll be divided into four different houses," Trinity said. "There's Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw."  
  
  
The compartment door opened and a glum faced Celeste came in. "My friends can't all fit in the same compartment... so I'm sitting with you two for now."  
  
  
"Sure," Trinity moved over and Celeste plopped down beside her. "I was just telling Howie about the different houses at Hogwarts."  
  
  
"Oh yeah! This year Gryffindor will take the house cup from Slytherin for sure! Once I get on the Quidditch team..." Celeste had that starry-eyed look that she got thinking about her favorite past time. "You see Howie, in Hogwarts triumphs are awarded with points and breaking the rules means losing points for your house. Quidditch is a fun way to gain points... oh, but first years can not play at all. That's too bad, really. My first year was so hard..." She gazed tearily out the window as houses flashed past the speeding train. "So very difficult..."  
  
  
The compartment door opened, and one of Celeste's friends (and a fellow Quidditch player) burst in. "Celeste! Come quick! You have to see what the Weasley twins did now!" Angelina Johnson giggled.  
  
  
"Oh man! They've already started?! It's a good thing they don't take house points on the way to Hogwarts! It's bad enough with those two causing mischeif at the school!" she turned quickly to Trinity. "Change into your robes and relax. I have to check this out!" Celeste sprinted with Angelina down the corridor.  
  
  
Just as she left, a girl with long, frizzy brown hair peeked into their compartment. "Mind if I sit with you?" she asked sharply, but politely.  
  
  
"No, not at all. Hi, I'm Trinity." Trinity offered the girl a smile.  
  
  
"Hermione Granger. You a first year too?" Hermione asked, giving her a nervous smile.  
  
  
"Yeah, we both are. This is my best friend Howie," Trinity said.  
  
  
"Hi Hermione," Howie smiled warmly, and Hermione seemed more relaxed.   
  
  
"Both of my parents are Muggles, so this is all new to me. What about you guys?" Hermione asked.  
  
  
"My parents are... uh, Muggles too," Howie said.  
  
  
"My mom's a witch and my dad's a wizard," said Trinity. "Our whole family is, really."  
  
  
"Wow! So you must know all of this, right?" Hermione said.   
  
  
"Sort of... not really though, this is new to me too," Trinity said, blushing.  
  
  
"That is still neat, though. I hope we're in the same house together. Do you know where you'd like to be sorted? I want to be in Gryffindor."  
  
  
"I'm not sure, my older sister is in Gryffindor, though, and she says they're really good... at Quidditch..." Trinity said thoughtfully.  
  
  
Just then the compartment door opened again, and a round-faced boy holding a large toad asked very meekly, "Can I sit with you? The other compartments are full."  
  
  
"Sure, come on in. What's your name?" Howie asked.  
  
  
"Neville Longbottom," he said, smiling to them shyly.  
  
  
They all introduced eachother, and Neville took a seat by Howie. "Neat toad," Howie commented politely. "Does he have a name?"  
  
  
"Of course," Neville grinned. "This is Trevor. My grandmother bought me him as a present. He's a good friend."  
  
  
They talked more about Hogwarts and magic, of course, and they quickly became friends. Hermione told them that she had been researching everything since the day she got her letter. "I hope that I will be able to catch up to everyone," she said with a sigh.  
  
  
They pulled on their school robes after the snack cart passed, and were snacking on assorted sweets when suddenly Neville leapt up. "Trevor! Where is Trevor?!"  
  
  
"He was just here a moment ago..." Howie said.  
  
  
"Let's split up and find him, he can't have gotten far," said Hermione. "He must have gotten loose when the snack cart stopped by."  
  
  
They were all about to leave, when Trinity said, "Do you think someone ought to stay here and make sure we don't lose this compartment?"  
  
  
Hermione thought for a moment. "I guess you're right. Why don't you and Howie stay here and search the compartment, maybe he hasn't left at all. Neville and I, we'll split up and search the corridor. Maybe someone has seen him."  
  
  
Hermione and Neville left, and Howie and Trinity were alone again. "Wow, it's very busy on this train," Howie said. "I'm glad that everyone is so nice, though."  
  
  
"Yeah, me too. It's not at all like our last school," Trinity said.  
  
  
There was a long pause, and then Howie asked, "Trinity... how come you never told me about all this? I mean, that you were a witch, and all about the Magic Realm before?"  
  
  
"My father... he threatened that if any Muggles were told or found out that we were of wizard blood, we would have to leave without telling you where we were going and never come back!" Trinity said, shivering with dread at just the thought. "It was so hard, Howie, to keep something so big like that from you... if I knew you were a wizard too, I would have told you in a heartbeat. It's just Dad... he doesn't trust Muggles. Remember how he used to not want us hanging out all the time? I didn't want to lose you, Howie. So I had to keep it a secret. You're my best friend. I understand if you're angry, but please know that... I'm so sorry."  
  
  
Howie was silent for a moment, then he said, "It's alright, Trinity... I'm not mad, I just was wondering why you never told me."  
  
  
"Well, now there is nothing I can't tell you, Howie! Let's promise..." She took his hands into hers. "Let's promise that no matter what, from now on, there will be no secrets between us. We'll share everything. How does that sound?"  
  
  
Howie smiled. "Promise?"  
  
  
"I swear it on our friendship," Trinity said.  
  
  
"I swear it, too," Howie said. "And we'll always be there for eachother."  
  
  
"Always have, always will." Trinity said, then hugged Howie.  
  
  
They laughed, and sat down and began to excitedly talk about what they would first do upon the arrival of Hogwarts. A few moments later, a sniffling Neville and a slightly irritated Hermione returned. "No sign of Trevor anywhere," she sighed, flopping down across from Howie and Trinity. "I'm sorry, Neville. I'm sure that he will turn up."  
  
  
"He was my best friend," Neville sobbed, sitting beside Hermione.  
  
  
"Oh, Neville, we'll find him don't worry," Hermione said, then her face lit up and she turned to Trinity and Howie. "Guess who we saw riding in the compartment two doors down from us? Harry Potter! I can't believe it, he seems like a nice guy- did you know he didn't even know why he's famous? I mean, can you imagine that?! Not knowing that he single-handedly ended the reign of terror under You-Know-Who?!"  
  
  
"You-Know-Who?" Howie blinked, looking to Trinity for an answer, but she was just as clueless as he was. "What do you mean 'You-Know-Who'?"  
  
  
Hermione's look went dead serious. "You don't know? Well, I just found out myself in a book I was reading... people don't dare say his name, but..." she lowered her voice. "Lord Voldemort."  
  
  
Neville visibly trembled and snapped, "Don't say his name!"  
  
  
"Lord Voldemort?" Trinity repeated, curious.  
  
  
Neville blanched. "Please! Don't!"  
  
  
"I'm sorry... what did Vol- You-Know-Who do? What has that got to do with Harry Potter being famous, Hermione?" Trinity asked, wondering why she never heard about him before.  
  
  
Hermione explained everything in a matter-of-fact fashion. "He was one of the most powerful wizards, but also the most evil. When he was in power, evil nearly conquered good. For some unknown reason, You-Know-Who went to kill Harry Potter's parents. But the attack that killed both of his parents somehow did not kill Harry, and now he has the cursed mark, a lightning-shaped scar, on his forehead, as proof of his encounter. The attack left You-Know-Who defenseless, and all of his followers, the Deatheaters, were imprisoned in Azkaban or pardoned if he was used a controlling curse on them. Azkaban is a horrible wizard prison... the dementor's kiss is far worse than death." She shuddered.  
  
  
Just then the train slowed to a halt, and before Trinity could ask Hermione any more questions they were being herded off the train. The cold fresh air greeted them as they stepped off the train. "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" A gigantic man with a large, dark beard bellowed. "C'mon, follow me- any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"  
  
  
Trinity slipped her hand in Howie's and they followed Hermione and Neville as they headed towards the gigantic man. Suddenly the narrow path opened to a vast, jet black lake. A mountain could be seen on the other side, and sitting atop the mountain was a magnificent castle with dozens of different sized towers.   
  
  
"No more'n four to a boat!" The gigantic man called, leading the group to a fleet of tiny boats along the shore.  
  
  
Neville and Hermione already sat in a full boat, so Howie and Trinity took the next one along with two identical twin girls.   
  
  
"Everyone in? Right then- FORWARD!" The fleet began to move, gliding across the placid lake at the giant's command.  
  
  
Nobody spoke as the boats moved across the lake. Everybody was in awe, speechless and wondering what to expect next. As the castle came nearer, Trinity squeezed Howie's hand excitedly. "We're finally here," she whispered to him.  
  
  
Howie squeezed her hand back, his brown eyes wide with excitement. "Yeah... I'm so glad that we're doing this together."  
  
  
"Head's down!" The giant yelled, and they all bent their heads as the boats floated through the ivy hidden opening at the face of the cliff.  
  
  
The boats travelled through a dark tunnel, then finally they reached an underground harbor. They quickly filed out onto the rocky shore and after Neville was happily reunited with Trevor, the giant led them up to the huge, oak front door and asked, "Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"  
  
  
He raised a massive fist to the castle door and knocked three times. The door swung open instantly, and a tall, black-haired witch in a beautiful, emerald green robe stood there. She had a stern look on her face that reminded Trinity of when her father was angry. No doubt you didn't want to cross paths with this woman.  
  
  
"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," reported the giant.  
  
  
"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." She said, pulling the door all the way open, and a wide-open entrance hall with flaming torches along the tall walls greeted them.  
  
  
They followed Professor McGonagall to a small, empty chamber, hearing the voices of hundreds of older students as they past, already waiting behind a closed door. Crowding into the small chamber and packed in like sardines, they waited for what would happen next. "Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.  
  
  
"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.  
  
  
"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."  
  
  
She seemed to gaze over the crowd, at a boy with red hair and another with shaggy, dark brown hair next to Neville. "I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly." She then left the chamber.  
  
  
"I hope we'll be in the same house," Trinity said as hushed whispers erupted around the room.   
  
  
"If we aren't I'll send Kenshin to you tonight, okay?" Howie's eyes sparkled and he gave her a comforting smile. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Think of it as a chance to meet new friends."   
  
  
Trinity smiled as Howie squeezed her hands again. He always knew what to say, and reassured her.  
  
  
Suddenly several people behind them screamed. Trinity and Howie whirled around and gasped.  
  
  
"Ghosts!" Trinity clung to Howie's side as the pearly-white, see-through specters floated along, saying things but Trinity could not hear a word they said over the pounding of her heart.  
  
  
Suddenly a sharp familiar voice spoke. "Move along now, the Sorting Ceremony's about to start."  
  
  
Professor McGonagall was back, and one by one the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall. "Now, form a line, and follow me."  
  
  
The students silently obeyed, Trinity sticking close to Howie. They marched out of the chamber and back into the hall, then across to the Great Hall. Thousands of floating candles lit the room, and long tables already seated with the older students were adorned with golden goblets and plates. The top of the hall was where the teachers sat, and above them on the ceiling the stars twinked brightly, set against a dark black sky.  
  
  
"Wow! No ceiling!" Trinity breathed. "It's beautiful."  
  
  
"It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History." Hermione told her, obviously breathtaken with the magical room as well.  
  
  
"Wow..." Trinity was in awe, taking in all the sights.   
  
  
She returned her gaze to look back where the teachers were sitting, and Professor McGonagall had placed a worn pointed hat on a four-legged stool. Suddenly the hat twitched, and a rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth. Even more surprisingly, the hat began to sing:  
  
  
  
"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindor apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"  
  
  
  
The entire hall burst in applause, and the hat bowed to the four tables then went still again. Professor McGonagall stepped forward with a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she began. "Abbott, Hannah!"  
  
  
Trinity watched as the hat bellowed out the various houses as each student nervously stepped forward and sat on the stool.   
  
  
Finally it was her turn.  
  
  
"Ferrell, Trinity."  
  
  
She stepped forward quickly, and heard her sister give a loud whoop as she did, and felt her face burn scarlet. She saw Celeste eagerly waving at the Gryffindor table. She sat down and placed the hat on her head. A moment later the hat had made its decision.  
  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
  
She smiled at her sister's reaction. She didn't even reach the table when Celeste threw her arms around her proudly and said, "Welcome to Gryffindor, Trin."  
  
  
Trinity was sitting down just as Hermione, too, was placed in Gryffindor.  
  
  
"I'm glad you've made it," Trinity said to her new friend as she sat down. "This is my sister, Celeste. She's a fourth-year."  
  
  
"Hi Hermione, welcome to Gryffindor, " Celeste greeted her.  
  
  
"Thank you, I'm glad to be here too," Hermione smiled, tears in her eyes. "This is the house I wanted."  
  
  
"Malfoy, Draco."  
  
  
Trinity looked up as Draco flashed her a smile, then he sat down, pulling the hat on his head. Not even a second later, the hat cried out, "SLYTERHIN!"  
  
  
Pleased, Draco grinned and went over to the Slytherin table.   
  
  
They went down the list, and a hushed silence fell as Harry Potter was called up. Tension filled the air as the seconds past while the hat made its decision.  
  
  
"Hey, isn't he Dudley Dursley's brother?" Trinity asked Celeste, shocked that she recognized a supposed wizard celebrity.  
  
  
"He isn't the piglet's brother, he is adopted by the Dursleys or something... I wonder where he'll be sorted?" Celeste looked up at where Harry was seated, biting her lip.  
  
  
Before Trinity could ask her how come she did not know that there was a wizard celebrity on the same street as them, the hat bellowed, "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
  
Cheers erupted and everyone from the Gryffindor table and everyone whistled and yelled. "We got Potter! We got Potter!" The Weasley twins sung.  
  
  
Trinity bit her lip as Howie's turn finally came.   
  
  
"Sano, Howard."  
  
  
He smiled to Trinity warmly as he stepped forward and sat down on the stool, placing the hat on his head.  
  
  
The seconds ticked by like minutes.  
  
  
But finally, the hat opened its mouth with its final decision. 


	4. No More Secrets

Ye Olde Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, Rurouni Kenshin names, etc. don't belong to me... yes, I am consciously aware of this, and yes, I swear that I am not making any money off of this story (at least not that I am aware of anywho). I don't have anything right now that you can take, anyways... Also, a lot of this is word-for-word, that is all J.K. Rowling's so I give her props.  
  
  
  
Trinity Ferrell and the Heart of Darkness  
  
  
First Year at Hogwarts  
  
  
Chapter Four- No More Secrets  
  
  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
  
Disappointment crashed over Trinity as Howie smiled and went over to the Ravenclaw table. She was glad that her best friend was a wizard, but part of her wanted him to be in the same house, too.  
  
  
"Welcome!"  
  
  
The voice of Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, turned everyone's attention to the head table, including Trinity's.   
  
  
Professor Dumbledore was grinning ear to ear at all the students, with his arms open wide, obviously happy to see everyone was there. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"  
  
  
Trinity watched as a deliscious feast appeared before them, and for the moment forgot her troubles. She listened to all the excited chatter around her, watched as the Gryffindor ghost Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington ("Nearly Headless Nick," Celeste corrected her, sniggering.) showed how he got his nickname, and at until she felt as though she would burst.   
  
  
Luckily the tempting desserts soon vanished, all the food surrounding her was making her turn a slight shade of green. Trinity watched as Dumbledore once again stood up. "Ahem- just a few more words, now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.  
  
  
"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore glanced to the Weasley twins at the Gryffindor table, then continued on. "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.  
  
  
"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch."  
  
  
Trinity heard Celeste mutter under her breath, "This year I'm gonna make the starting line-up!"  
  
  
"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."  
  
  
There was a few who laughed, but suddenly a cold dread filled Trinity. She could tell that what Dumbledore said was true, able to sense that truth beyond his twinkling eyes. A shiver raced down her spine, and she battled the urge to fall into a trance.   
  
  
Celeste poked her and she half-heartedly joined the sing-along, but she could not shake away that feeling of dread. Mostly she just lip-synched with her sister, still mentally struggling to stay conscious. She was afraid that her new friends would freak out if she went into a divination trance.   
  
  
The song ended, and Dumbledore sent them off to their dormitories. Howie rushed over to her, a look of concern on his face. "You okay? You went pale after Professor Dumbledore mentioned..." his voice trailed off.  
  
  
"Yeah, I think I'll be okay. Just ate too much, I think," she smiled.  
  
  
"Yeah, I think I did that too," Howie grinned back. "Listen, as soon as I get to the Ravenclaw dormitory, I'll send Kenshin to you, okay? Just to check in on you."  
  
  
"Okay," Trinity said, grateful to have such a wonderful friend. "I'll send him back with a response."  
  
  
"Great. Well, see you later- goodnight," Howie waved, then ran over to join the other Ravenclaws.  
  
  
Trinity followed the rest of the Gryffindors up to the dormitory, suddenly aware that she was exhausted, nodding off and being led most of the way by her older sister. She was barely aware of their encounter with Peeves, the poltergeist. At the end of the corridor was a large portrait of a refined fat woman in a fancy pink dress. "Password?" she asked.  
  
  
"Caput Draconis," Percy Weasley said, and the portrait swung forward and revealed a round hole in the wall.   
  
  
Trinity scrambled in with the rest of the Gryffindors, and the cozy commom room helped shake away the eerie feeling she had from earlier. They were led up to the girls' dormitory, which was up a spiral staircase opposite from the boys'. "First year girls' room is here," Celeste told Trinity. "I'll be right across the hall with the other fourth years if you need me, okay? Have fun, and don't do anything I wouldn't do!"  
  
  
Trinity smiled at her bubbly older sister and dread that she was so shy once again. She said good night, then went into the first years' room, which only had four four-poster beds with deep red, velvet curtains hanging around them. She saw that her chest and three other unidentifiable chests were in the room.   
  
  
Hermione was sitting on her bed, already in her nightgown and reading a thick text book that was propped up on her pillows. "Hi, Hermione," Trinity said, sitting down on her bed, which was closest to the window and beside Hermione's. "What's that you're reading?"  
  
  
"Just brushing up on 'A History of Magic'. I've already read it twice, it's fascinating." Hermione said, not looking up from her book.  
  
  
"Oh," Trinity blushed, wondering if she should have done the same. She changed the subject. "So, who are our other room mates?"  
  
  
"Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, but they're both asleep. I think we're all a bit tired tonight," Hermione yawned, closing her book. "Not really that bad of an idea, really. I think I'm going to get some rest now myself. Want to talk during breakfast tomorrow?"  
  
  
"Sure, that would be great," Trinity smiled. "'Night, Hermione."  
  
  
"Good night." Hermione gave her a smile, then closed the curtain around her bed.  
  
  
Trinity slipped into her nightgown and was about to drift off to sleep when a sudden tapping on the window caught her attention. She raced over to the window. "Kenshin!" She opened the window and let the hawk fly in, a folded letter clasped into his beak. He fluttered onto her shoulder, and she took the letter from him and gave him an affectionate scratch on the head. He nudged her cheek gently and she opened up the letter and began to read it.  
  
  
Trin-  
  
  
Wow! I can't believe all of this amazing wizard stuff! Isn't Professor Dumbledore the greatest? He was pretty funny. That feast was the best, too!   
  
  
I know that we're in different houses, but that won't affect our friendship at all. We promised eachother that there would be no more secrets, and that we would always be there to look out for eachother. I am making sure that I keep my part of this promise.  
  
  
If you ever need me, the Ravenclaw Dormitories are behind a painting of an old wizard in blue-gray robes, take a right where we split up and it's right down the hall past a statue of a dragon and a whole row of suits of armor. The password is "Knowledge Lamp". Boys domitories are to the left. I'm in the first room on the right.   
  
  
I miss you, Trin. But I know that we'll see eachother during breaks and even in some classes. I'll make sure to sit near you. I can't wait until classes start! Well, Kenshin is getting anxious so I'd better finish up here. Good night, and I hope you are feeling better.  
  
  
- Howie  
  
  
Trinity smiled as she gazed at his familiar loopy signature, then quickly scrawled a note back to him, telling him where her dormitory room was, and how to find it. She stroked Kenshin one more time, then sent him off with her letter. She shut the window quietly, afraid that someone may wake up if it slammed.   
  
  
Exhausted, she closed and locked the window and slid under the thick, warm comforter. Tucking Howie's letter safely under her pillow, she soon drifted off to sleep. 


	5. The Prediction

Ye Olde Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, Rurouni Kenshin names, etc. don't belong to me... yes, I am consciously aware of this, and yes, I swear that I am not making any money off of this story (at least not that I am aware of anywho). I don't have anything right now that you can take, anyways... Also, a lot of this is all J.K. Rowling's so I give her props.  
  
  
  
Trinity Ferrell and the Heart of Darkness  
  
  
First Year at Hogwarts  
  
  
Chapter Five- The Prediction  
  
  
  
The next morning Trinity woke up early, and quickly dressed in her school robes, which now magically donned the Gryffindor badge. She raced down to the Great Hall with Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati and scarfed down her breakfast. She barely tasted any of it, because she was nervous and excited to start class.  
  
  
Celeste came down into the hall and flopped down beside her. "Morning, Trin," she greeted, but she seemed occupied.   
  
  
Trinity smiled as Celeste pulled out a copy of "Quidditch Through the Ages" and buried her nose in it. Just then she saw Howie enter the hall, talking busily with a small group of Ravenclaw boys. He glanced over in her direction and when he spotted her, he smiled and waved. She returned his smile and waved back. He said something to the group of Ravenclaw boys, and they seemed to grin and laugh at him, one of them saying something that turned Howie's face red as he left the group and headed over in Trinity's direction. "Morning," he said, still bright red in the face.  
  
  
"Good morning, Howie," Trinity said, and then added a worried, "Were those boys teasing you?"  
  
  
"Yeah, but they weren't being mean," Howie seemed to turn a brighter shade of red. "They're a nice bunch of guys. My room mates. So, did Kenshin bring you my letter?"  
  
  
"Yep," Trinity smiled. "He bring you my response?"  
  
  
"Yeah, he did." Howie's eyes glistened. "I guess we'll be having Herbology and a few other classes together. Great, huh? If I get there before you, I'll save you a seat."  
  
  
"That would be great, I'll do the same for you," Trinity promised.  
  
  
"Will you two please quiet down with the 'sweet-nothings'?! I'm trying to study my tactics!" Celeste snapped irritably. "Some of us here have Quidditch try-outs this afternoon."  
  
  
"Quidditch try-outs? Cool!" Howie said. "I can't wait, our first flying lesson is Thursday!"  
  
  
Celeste's snarling look vanished, in its place a smile. "Really? You'll love it, trust me! Madam Hooch is the best! I remember the first day I was in Flying Lessons..." She closed her book gently, eyes glazed with a reminiscient look as she clutched the book to her heart. "Of course, Flying Lessons are the first step of Quidditch, you know. You can't play unless you know how to properly manuever on a broomstick. This book is one you should definitely check out, Howie. It's got everything you need to know about Quidditch. I think you'd make a great Quidditch player. You know, your brother Kevin is the Keeper for Slytherin, and he really isn't that bad."  
  
  
"Hopefully he's not as good as me this year," an Irish accent boomed, and Oliver Wood sat down beside Celeste.  
  
  
"Oliver! Oh good you can meet my sister," Celeste said quickly. "Trinity, this is Oliver Wood, Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and he's a keeper too. Oliver, this is my sister, Trinity."  
  
  
"Nice to meet you," Oliver said, then turned to Celeste. "So, you trying out for the team this year?"  
  
  
"Oh, of course!" Celeste exclaimed. "I've been practicing all summer in secret! I promise this year that I will help lead Gryffindor to getting the Quidditch Cup and the House Cup!"  
  
  
They continued chatting about Quidditch, and Howie tapped Trinity's shoulder gently. "I'd better get over to my table, I'm starving. I'll catch up with you later in class, okay?"  
  
  
"Sure. See you later, Howie."  
  
  
"Bye, Trin. See ya."  
  
  
With a final smile, Howie headed over to the Ravenclaw table.   
  
  
"So, is he your boyfriend?" Lavender Brown inquired with a sly grin, moving closer next to Trinity.  
  
  
"No, we're just friends. Best friends, have been since preschool," Trinity insisted, but Lavender's grin only got wider.   
  
  
"He likes you, and you like him. Maybe it will be more than a friendship," she said teasingly.  
  
  
Parvati caught wind of the conversation. "Trinity has a boyfriend? Wow, that's fast!"  
  
  
"No, no, no you guys!" Trinity laughed, despite the frustration that was building up inside. "Howie is my best friend. He is not my boyfriend, and never will be. We are just friends."  
  
  
"Never is a strong word you know," Parvati pointed out. "You don't know what will happen in the future."  
  
  
Trinity didn't want to tell her new friends about her psychic ability just yet, and so she did not point out that Parvati was slightly wrong. The only one whose future she could not see was her own. She worried what her new friends would think if they discovered that she had visions. Would they think she was a freak, like her classmates at her Muggle school? Trinity couldn't bear to even think that her newly found friends would hate her. "True," Trinity said softly, "but Howie and I have been friends for so long, nothing will change that."  
  
  
"Aw, we're just kidding with ya, Trinity," Parvati giggled with Lavender. "Howie is kinda cute though."  
  
  
"Come on, guys," Hermione rolled her eyes. "Enough fooling around, let's get going. We don't want to be late for our first class, do we?"  
  
  
Trinity was thankful for Hermione's serious demeanor at that moment. "Do you even know where our classes are?" Lavender asked.  
  
  
"Yeah, I've read about the different corridors and passageways around Hogwarts, so I'm pretty sure it will be easy to get to class." Hermione smiled.  
  
  
"Great! Okay, let's go," Parvati said, and the four of them gathered up their belongings.  
  
  
"Bye Celeste," Trinity said to her sister, but she was too busy talking with Oliver about Chaser tactics to even notice her sister's departure.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Each class was unique and interesting, with the exception of the ultra-boring History of Magic, taught by a ghost named Professor Binns. Celeste had jokingly warned her about the professor's past, saying that he had probably bored himself to death. Her father and even her mother had agreed.  
  
  
There was Herbology with Professor Sprout, Charms taught by the tiny Professor Flitwick, Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall, Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Quirrell, Flying Lessons with Madam Hooch, and finally Potions with Professor Snape. Trinity noticed that during Double Potions she was the only Gryffindor that didn't get singled out by Snape. In fact, after he called her name during role, he paused and muttered something under his breath, but even that she could tell was not maliscious towards her. Harry Potter, however, seemed to be the blunt end of Snape's attack on Gryffindor, and she felt sorry for him but relieved that he did not seem to pay any mind to her.  
  
  
After their first class of Potions, Snape stopped her from leaving the classroom. At first, Trinity wondered what she had done wrong during his class, but he seemed to smile almost kindly at her and said, "Please have a seat, Miss Ferrell."   
  
  
"Am- am I in trouble, sir?" Her mind raced to find out what she had done wrong as she sat down.  
  
  
"Oh no, not at all, Miss Ferrell," Snape seemed to blanch for a second, then he sat down at his desk and continued. "I'm sorry to keep you for a moment, really. I know that you're probably headed towards lunch, but I needed to ask you a few questions- that is, if now's a good time for you of course."  
  
  
Trinity was taken aback by Professor Snape's behavior. "No, not at all Professor," she stammered.  
  
  
Snape seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. "Excellent. Now, I was wondering if your sister is Celeste Ferrell."  
  
  
"Yes, she is," Trinity nodded.  
  
  
"So your father is Nikolas, correct?"  
  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
  
"How is he?"  
  
  
Trinity wondered how Professor Snape knew her father, especially since he had never mentioned him before. "He's doing well, sir," Trinity said, then added, "but he doesn't fancy the Muggle world at all."  
  
  
"I can imagine that he wouldn't fancy it," he agreed.  
  
  
"May I ask how you know my father?"   
  
  
"Oh, of course. We were both in Slytherin house together, same year," Professor Snape said. "Does he still keep contact with anyone here in the Wizard Realm?"  
  
  
"Um, well, the only one I know of is Lucius Malfoy," Trinity said.   
  
  
Snape raised his eyebrows. "Really? That's interesting. Well, thank you for your time, Miss Ferrell. I must say that your potions show promise. It is a shame that you and your sister were not sorted into Slytherin. I apologize once more for keeping you. You are dismissed. And please, do not hesistate to come and chat with me, Miss Ferrell. You are always welcome in my classroom, anytime."  
  
  
"Thank you, Professor Snape," Trinity said, and quickly gathered he things and left, wondering what that was all about.  
  
  
  
  
At lunch, Trinity told Celeste and her friends at the Gryffindor table about what happened after Potions. "Snape did that to me, too, and still does," Celeste said thoughtfully, setting down "Advanced Tactics for Chasers". "Don't worry. He's just some friend of Dad's, does it all the time. You'll get used to it." She resumed reading her book.  
  
  
"Still, it is strange, don't you think?" Lavender said. "Snape treats the rest of us Gryffindor horribly no matter what year we're in."  
  
  
"Ah, it's nothing to worry about," Celeste turned a page. "Anyways, I want to show you and Howie where the Quidditch Pitch is after lunch. I've got tryouts this evening so I want to practice. Maybe you and Howie can try and see how good you are at it."  
  
  
"Um- no thanks," Trinity said, paling. "We'll go and see it, but I don't think-"  
  
  
"Great! I bet Howie'll love to see it," Celeste interrupted. "Don't worry, I won't take you on a broom, Trin. I've learned my lesson last time. I'll just show you guys around, that's all."  
  
  
Trinity breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
  
Suddenly, she looked at the end of the table, where she saw Fred and George Weasley trying to convince Neville Longbottom that the grayish-green Bertie Bott Every Flavor Bean was apple flavored. She suddenly envisioned Neville soaring in the sky, and then falling hard, landing with a sickening crack.   
  
  
Then, she blacked out.  
  
  
  
  
The next thing Trinity knew, she was staring up at a white ceiling, lying on a soft bed. Madam Pomfrey, the school nurse, was peering down at her. "You alright, young lady? You gave us quite a scare," she said, putting her hand on Trinity's forehead.  
  
  
"Yes- what happened? My divination- again- my friends!" Trinity exclaimed.   
  
  
"Don't worry, Trin," Celeste said, going over to her sister's side. "I explained to them this happens all the time."  
  
  
Trinity went pale. "Do- do they think I'm a freak?" she asked, on the verge of tears.  
  
  
"No, actually they think it's really cool, especially Parvati and Lavender," Celeste said.  
  
  
"Well, if there's nothing wrong with her, then let's get you off to class," Madam Pomfrey ushered them out the door. "If this happens again, please bring her to me. Just in case it's something serious or she hits her head."  
  
  
The two sisters headed down the corridor, Celeste still reading her tactics book. "I think a fake out is legal," she said, "It's called travelling in Muggle basketball, but it might just work in Quidditch."  
  
  
Trinity was too relieved to be annoyed with her sister's non-stop Quidditch rantings. Her friends at Hogwarts understood why she passed out, and on top of that they thought it was cool. As they entered the courtyard, she noticed three boys in Slytherin-marked robes cornering a smaller boy. She instantly recognized one of the boys. "Draco!" Trinity yelled, and ran over to him.  
  
  
He spun around, surprised, but then smiled sweetly at her. "Trinity..... hello."  
  
  
"What are you doing?" Celeste demanded.  
  
  
"Oh, nothing.... just returning a book to Howie here.... he seemed to have dropped it on the way to Herbology," Draco said innocently.  
  
  
Crabbe slammed the book hard into Howie's chest, and he gasped as the air was knocked from his lungs. "Hey! Quit the rough stuff or I'm getting a professor!" Celeste ordered, then she grabbed Crabbe's arm and yanked him away from Howie. "Now get to class, you stupid git! Go find someone to pick on your own immense size!"  
  
  
Instinctively, Crabbe pulled his arm back quickly, twisting Celeste's arm sharply and with a loud snap.  
  
  
Trinity gasped in horror as Celeste went pale and clutched her wrist with her non-injured hand. "I.... think.... I think it's broken," she stammered painfully.  
  
  
"Get a doctor!" Trinity yelled to Draco.  
  
  
"What is happening here?" A familiar man's voice bellowed.  
  
  
Trinity turned and saw Professor Snape hoovering over the scene. He glared at Draco, and Draco winced. "Explain, Mister Malfoy."  
  
  
"It- it was an accident, Professor Snape," Draco stuttered nervously, obviously not used to Snape turning against him.   
  
  
Snape frowned and turned to Vincent Crabbe. "You've injured a young woman for no reason, Mister Crabbe. Twenty-five points from Slytherin and a detention for you, understand? We shall discuss when and where your detention shall take place later." Snape snarled, then spoke to Trinity softly. "I'll take your sister to Madam Pomfrey, you can go to class, Trinity." He shot a final threatening look at Crabbe and then ushered Celeste to Madam Pomfrey, apologizing and comforting her.  
  
  
"Quidditch tryouts are tonight! I can't miss them!" Celeste sobbed. "I can't make the team if I miss tryouts!"  
  
  
Her wails faded away as they went down the corridor.  
  
  
"I am so sorry about your sister," Draco said to Trinity. "We'd better get going. Come on, Crabbe, Goyle."  
  
  
The three of them left, headed for their next class swiftly but silently.  
  
  
"Trinity- you're okay," Howie smiled. "I'm glad. I got scared when you passed out."  
  
  
Trinity smiled back. "Thanks, Howie. What was Draco doing to you?"  
  
  
"Just before Celeste came, they were going to cream me," Howie muttered bitterly. "He really doesn't like me for some reason."  
  
  
"That's weird," Trinity said. "Draco is always so polite and kind around me."  
  
  
Howie snorted. "Too bad he doesn't seem polite to me."  
  
  
"I'm sorry, Howie. I wish you two could be friends," Trinity sighed.  
  
  
"Yeah," Howie shrugged. "Anyway, we'd better get to class. We're already cutting it close."  
  
  
"Yeah, let's go. Race you there!" Trinity sprinted off towards the next class.  
  
  
"Hey! Wait for me!" Howie cried out, chasing after her.  
  
  
The two friends laughed as they raced to their next class, unaware of the hooded figure watching them in the shadows.  
  
  
  
  
~ To be continued...... 


	6. Neville's Accident

Ye Olde Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, Rurouni Kenshin names, etc. don't belong to me... yes, I am consciously aware of this, and yes, I swear that I am not making any money off of this story (at least not that I am aware of anywho). I don't have anything right now that you can take, anyways... Also, a lot of this is all J.K. Rowling's so I give her props. Everything you see that isn't familiar is, well, mine. Please do not use my original characters without my permission first- thank you ^_^.  
  
  
  
Trinity Ferrell and the Heart of Darkness  
  
  
First Year at Hogwarts  
  
  
Chapter Six- Neville's Accident  
  
  
  
The day Trinity dreaded more than anything had arrived. Flying Lessons with Madam Hooch followed their lunch that afternoon. Trinity barely touched her lunch, looking slightly green and afraid to throw up even though she hadn't eaten a thing that entire day.   
  
  
Celeste was still moping about not making making the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Madam Pomfrey did not let her out until the next day, having to use a sleeping potion to subdue Celeste's whimpering about Quidditch. Now she sat in lunch beside her sister, nose buried in her favorite tactics book. She did not seem to acknowledge or care about her sickly looking younger sister. Finally she spoke, "You know, I can not believe this!" Celeste sat up and slammed her book hard on the table. "I know this book inside and out, I'm a great flyer, probably the best non-pro Chaser this side of the planet, not to mention the best Chaser this school has had in years! And I am not on the team because Madam Pomfrey feels that it is her duty to baby every single scratch a person gets in the place! I'm going to kill Vincent Crabbe and send the pieces of what's left of him to his mother via the tiniest owls in the Owlery!" Celeste continued ranting, using much more colorful language that Trinity knew her parents would never approve of.  
  
  
When Oliver came into the Great Hall, however, Celeste quickly shut up. He smiled when he saw her and came over next to her. "Good afternoon, mind if I sit here?"  
  
  
"Not at all," Celeste moved a little down the bench for him.  
  
  
"So, you ready for practice today?" Oliver asked, noting her book.  
  
  
  
"Practice? But I didn't even- I wasn't-" Celeste said quickly, surprised.  
  
  
"Professor Snape told me, of all people, that you couldn't make it because of an injury. He told me, though, that you were really looking forward to playing this year, so I just figured...." His voice trailed off, spooning various things onto his plate absent-mindedly. "You were a great alternate last year, and you know your tactics better than I do, Celeste. Gryffindor would surely... be without, if you weren't on the team."  
  
  
Celeste was shocked, her jaw wide open and her eyes sparkling. "You really mean it?" She asked, breathlessly.  
  
  
"Of course... there is one thing... the team thought it only fair that you remain as an alternate at least for this year, though, because you did miss tryouts," Oliver said, smearing butter on a biscuit. "I hope you don't mind."  
  
  
Celeste looked ready to tap dance on the table, or burst into tears of joy. Luckily the latter happened, and she wrapped Oliver into a bone-crushing bear hug, squealing with delight. "I don't care! I'm playing this year! Hooray! Hooray!" Celeste sang happily.  
  
  
Oliver smiled, and resumed breathing after Celeste let go of him. She turned to Trinity. "Isn't that wonderful! I'm playing Quidditch this year! Hey, what's the matter with you? You look a little green..." Celeste paused only to take a breath. "Oh wait- you have Flying Lessons today, don't you Trin? Oh dear... and with Slytherin, I heard... Double whammy. Oh well. Madam Hooch is cool, you'll be fine. Flying is so easy! Of course, it was too easy for me in my first year. Dad already took me on a broom many times before- oh wait, I really shouldn't have told you that.... oh well, forget what I said, anyways, you'll be fine. Just listen to Madam Hooch's instructions. And if that Vincent Crabbe kid gives you any trouble, you let me know, alright?"  
  
  
"You should be an auctioneer, Ferrell," Fred Weasley joked, and patted Trinity's shoulder gently. "Don't worry. Hooch is a laid-back teacher. She'll take you step by step, not all at once like your sister here. You'll get the hang of it, I mean, anyone can if George here did."  
  
  
"What're you saying, Fred? It was you who flew Dad's Shooting Star into Mum's flower bed," George retorted in defense.  
  
  
"Remember how red she got? She chased me all around the house!" Fred chuckled.  
  
  
"Yeah," George sniggered, and the twins went to go see if their latest prank worked or not.  
  
  
"You'll be okay as long as you pay attention to the professor," Hermione reassured Trinity. "Follow her instructions, and I'm sure you can't go wrong. I'm nervous too, to be honest. There isn't much about how to fly on a broom in the textbooks."  
  
  
"It's not the flying, really," Trinity smiled weakly at her friend's encouragement. "I'm just... really afraid of heights."  
  
  
"You'll do great," Parvati beamed. "I know it."  
  
  
"Yeah, we'll be there for you, Trinity," Lavender added.  
  
  
"Thanks, guys," Trinity said softly.  
  
  
Her stomach still churned, but her friends' encouragement helped greatly ease her worries.  
  
  
As lunch ended and they got up to leave, Howie rushed over from Ravenclaw's table over to her. "You going to be okay, Trin?" Howie asked, worried.  
  
  
"I hope so," Trinity gave him a weak smile. "I'm not sure though."  
  
  
"You'll do great, I know it," Howie said, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "My class isn't far from yours. I'll walk with you, okay?"  
  
  
Trinity smiled at him, genuinely this time. "That would help a lot, thank you, Howie."  
  
  
He grinned. "You're welcome. What else are friends for?"  
  
  
Suddenly Draco Malfoy came up, flanked by his two usual companions. "We have Flying Lessons together... so I was wondering if we could walk together?" he asked, smiling sweetly.  
  
  
"Uh... sure, why not? Let's all go," Trinity said, and Howie rolled his eyes.  
  
  
Draco smiled until he saw that she meant that Howie, too, would be walking with them. "I forgot something at my table, actually," Draco said quickly. "I'll just go and grab it, okay? I'll see you in class, Trinity. Perhaps the two of us could walk together to Potions tomorrow."  
  
  
"Uh, sure. See ya, Draco," Trinity said, puzzled by Draco's sudden change of heart.   
  
  
She was not disappointed, though, as she did not want him to know about her fear of heights. She didn't notice that as Howie and her headed out of the Great Hall Draco was teasing Neville, nor did she notice Draco's angry scowl shot at Howie.  
  
  
  
  
It was a clear and cool day, perfect for flying- or at least for everyone else. The broomsticks- all twenty of them- were lined up, and the Slytherins were already there. After a long pep talk from Howie, Trinity was finally ready to tackle this. Or so she had thought, because ever since he left his words were becoming more and more distant, and her fear was returning. Hermione flashed her an encouraging smile, and Trinity smiled nervously back. Madam Hooch arrived a moment later, too soon for Trinity.   
  
  
With short gray hair and sharp yellow eyes, Madam Hooch strode over, her cloak floating in the breeze. "Well, what are you waiting for?" She barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."  
  
  
They all obeyed, her tone not one to be messed with. Trinity took the broom between Hermione's and Parvati's.   
  
  
"Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch loudly, "and say 'Up!'"  
  
  
"UP!" Everyone shouted in unison.  
  
  
Something like relief washed over Trinity when at first her broom lay motionless on the ground. She watched as a few other students' brooms laid still like hers, while a few others rolled around on the ground. A few people even got it up at the first command, like Harry Potter's. Draco's broom hesitated at first, then shot up into his hand. Hermione, Parvati, and Lavender's brooms rolled around on the ground, but finally came up. Neville's did not move at all.  
  
  
"Up!" Trinity repeated when she noticed Madam Hooch's disapproving looks.   
  
  
Her broom rolled over once, then shot up into her hand. Madam Hooch gave her an approving smile, and Trinity felt much better. Perhaps she could pull this off. She next demonstrated proper mounting, and scolded Draco and told him he'd been mounting wrong for years. "Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," Madam Hooch began. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle- three- two-"  
  
  
Trinity saw what happened next, and knew what would happen even before Neville's feet left the ground.  
  
  
Her vision, of him falling... falling....  
  
  
She squeezed her eyes shut, hearing the commotion around her. "Come back, boy!" Madam Hooch shouted.  
  
  
Gasps and cries of surprise from the Gryffindors, and then-  
  
  
WHAM!  
  
  
The sickening crack and thud of Neville landing in a heap, face down in the grass.  
  
  
Trinity opened her eyes, shaking in terror. Once again, her prediction came horribly true.  
  
  
"Broken wrist," Madam Hooch muttered, bending over Neville and looking as pale as he did. "Come on, boy- it's all right, up you get." She turned around to face the class. "None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwart's before you can say 'Quidditch!' Come on, dear."  
  
  
Trinity could hear her heart pounding in her chest, and breathed a sigh of relief as Madam Hooch led a sobbing Neville off toward the school. She was so scared that he had died....  
  
  
As soon as Madam Hooch was far away, Draco burst out laughing. At first Trinity thought he was relieved that Neville was okay, laughing to break the tension. How wrong she was.  
  
  
"Did you see his face, the great lump?" The other Slytherins laughed.  
  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy," Parvati snapped irritably at him.  
  
  
"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" A pug-faced Slytherin girl that Trinity didn't know teased back. "Never thought you'd like fat little crybabies, Parvati."  
  
  
"Hey look, it's the git's Rememberall," Draco scooped the glass ball off the ground. "Too bad the dummy didn't have this, maybe then he would have remembered to land on his fat ass."  
  
  
Trinity couldn't take it anymore. The shock of her predictions always overwhelmed her, shaking her to the core. While the madness continued, Trinity silently slipped off and began running blindly away from the grounds, so many thoughts running through her head.   
  
  
She didn't realize until it was too late that someone was ahead of her. She bumped into them, fell back and cried out, then looked up at who she had bumped into to apologize.  
  
  
But suddenly, it was as if she had no voice.  
  
  
She had run into none other than Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts!  
  
  
  
  
~ To be continued.... 


	7. Unexpected Aid

Ye Olde Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, Rurouni Kenshin names, etc. don't belong to me... yes, I am consciously aware of this, and yes, I swear that I am not making any money off of this story (at least not that I am aware of anywho). I don't have anything right now that you can take, anyways... Also, a lot of this is all J.K. Rowling's so I give her props. Everything you see that isn't familiar is, well, mine. Please do not use my original characters without my permission first- thank you ^_^.  
  
  
  
Trinity Ferrell and the Heart of Darkness  
  
  
  
First Year at Hogwarts  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven- Unexpected Aid  
  
  
  
"Professor Dumbledore!" Trinity stammered, blushing deeply with embarassment. "I- I'm so sorry!"  
  
  
  
He smiled gently and said, "It's quite alright. No harm done, really. Let me help you up."  
  
  
  
He offered her his hand, which she gratefully accepted, and he pulled her to her feet again. She was surprised that the old wizard still had that much strength in him. No wonder Lord Voldemort feared him. Obviously there was a lot more power hidden within the mysterious, well-known wizard. "Where were you headed in such a rush, Trinity?"  
  
  
  
She was taken aback that the Headmaster knew her name. "I- I'm not sure, really," Trinity said. "I just needed to get away. A boy- Neville Longbottom- was hurt in Flying Lessons."  
  
  
  
"The forest isn't a good place for young girls like yourself, Trinity. As for Mr. Longbottom, do not worry. Madam Pomfrey will heal all of his wounds in no time. You do seem like you could use some time away, though. I know what will help you. Please, follow me," Dumbledore led her back into Hogwarts, then into his office, which was hidden behind a gigantic statue.  
  
  
  
She stared in awe at all the magical objects in his office, most of all a stunning red bird in a golden cage beside his desk. "This is Fawkes, my phoenix and loyal friend," Dumbledore smiled, taking note of her observations. "Truly a wonderful and magnificent bird. Would you care for a cup of hot chocolate? Or perhaps a bit of something to eat?"  
  
  
  
Trinity suddenly became aware of the hunger gnawing at her stomach. After all, she hadn't eaten a single thing that day, her nerves all jumbled up because of the first Flying Lesson. "Yes, please," she said politely, and he ushered her to sit in front of his desk.  
  
  
  
Not even a moment later, Dumbledore conjured up a small plate of tea sandwiches and tiny pastries, along with two steaming mugs filled with hot chocolate. After eating a few sandwiches and gulping down a few sips of hot cocoa, Trinity felt much better.  
  
  
  
"Now, you may wonder why I have brought you here, Trinity," Professor Dumbledore began, his eyes twinkling. "It has been brought to my attention that you possess a special talent. Would you like to discuss it?"  
  
  
  
She hesitated, fearing that being a psychic wasn't allowed at Hogwarts. Maybe she'd be expelled, and she hated to even think about returning to the Muggle school. She knew, somehow, that Dumbledore could read her mind even better than she could ever read his, and so she answered truthfully. "I was born a psychic," she admitted. "I've been able to predict things since I could speak, and each of my predictions have been true."  
  
  
  
"Extraordinary," Dumbledore said, smiling.  
  
  
  
His reaction wasn't what she had brought herself to think, and she was greatly relieved. "But for some reason, I have never really been able to focus or concentrate on my Divination. So I just pass out, and when I do I dream what I am saying out loud, but I can't stop my visions from coming, and I can't just summon them up any time either," Trinity added.  
  
  
  
"Amazing," Dumbledore stroked his beard thoughtfully. "There hasn't been a natural psychic here at Hogwarts in years. Do not fear, Trinity, this is not a bad thing. In fact, it is a wonderful Gift that only a handful of witches and wizards truly possess, and only a few of them can control their psychic powers. I brought you here today to offer you something special, Trinity. How would you like to learn how to control your talent? You won't pass out suddenly anymore, and you'll be able to easily control your visions consciously."  
  
  
  
"Really?!" Trinity's eyes went big and she grinned. "I'll be able to control it?!"  
  
  
  
"Yes," Dumbledore smiled. "It will only take a small sacrifice on your part, however. Professor Trelawney, our Divination teacher, can meet with you one-on-one Saturday mornings, after breakfast. If you can spare that time, then I'll arrange a meeting for you and her at that time. She is very excited to meet you, Trinity. Would you like to take the time to do this?"  
  
  
  
She was so escatic about finally being able to control her Divination that she thought Dumbledore's last question was ludicrus. That was like asking if Celeste wanted a Nimbus 2000. "Yes, please, Professor Dumbledore!" Trinity squealed with delight. "There is nothing I'd rather want!"  
  
  
  
He smiled, sipped his hot chocolate, then set down his mug again. "Then it is settled. You shall meet with Professor Trelawney this Saturday. Your older sister will be able to show you where the Divination classroom is, so I'll let her know she'll be expecting you. Right after breakfast, head up to her room. I wish you luck."  
  
  
  
Trinity could have leapt up and hugged Dumbledore she was so happy. "Oh thank you so much, you have no idea how much this means to me," she beamed.  
  
  
  
"You are dismissed now," he said with a smile, leading her back out of his office. "I believe your friends may be wondering where you've gone off to by now. I hope you'll see me again sometime and tell me of your progress. Stop by again anytime, I'm always able to lend an ear."  
  
  
  
"I will, I promise. Good bye, and thank you again," Trinity waved to him, and he smiled and waved back as the statue returned to its place, hiding the path to his office again.  
  
  
  
She headed off to find Howie, and could barely wait to tell him what happened.  
  
  
  
  
  
The buzz around the Gryffindor dinner table that night was all about Harry Potter becoming the youngest Seeker in a century, but Trinity was too elated about her own turn of events to hear half of what was going on around the table. She wanted to tell Celeste, but she was talking with the other Gryffindor Quidditch players about their new Seeker.  
  
  
  
She told Hermione, Parvati, and Lavender, and they all seemed excited about it. "You're a psychic? That is SO cool!" Parvati exclaimed. "I've always had an interest in palm readings and things like that."  
  
  
  
"Yeah I can hardly wait until we have Divination, but it's in our third year," Lavender sighed.  
  
  
  
"I wish I could take another class," Hermione stated with a sigh. "You're so lucky. I want to know everything about being a witch, it's all so fascinating."  
  
  
  
Parvati gasped. "Hermione, are you insane?!"  
  
  
  
"Aren't the classes we have enough for you?!" Lavender asked, just as surprised as Parvati.  
  
  
  
"Well, to be honest, these classes are so basic, even if they are fascinating, it's all text book work really. I just don't feel... challenged," Hermione said.  
  
  
  
Just then Draco waltzed over to the Gryffindor table, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. He flashed Trinity a quick grin then went over to torment Harry and Ron.  
  
  
  
Paravati and Lavender watched him pass, and turned to Trinity, smirking and giggling.  
  
  
  
"Ooh so THAT is who your boyfriend is," Lavender teased.  
  
  
  
"He's such a stuck-up Slytherin, even if he is a little cute," Parvati said. "I thought your type was Ravenclaw and sweet, Trin."  
  
  
  
"He's... just a friend. Draco's father is friends with my father, so we've known eachother for a long time," Trinity explained, blushing furiously at their accusation.  
  
  
  
"Well, it looks like he's sweet on you, that's for sure," Lavender said.  
  
  
  
"I'd be careful if I was you, Trin," Parvati's tone suddenly snapped to a serious whisper. "His father- Lucius Malfoy- he was a Death Eater, you know."  
  
  
  
"Mr. Malfoy... one of Voldemort's followers?" This was a new development to Trinity.  
  
  
  
Parvati and Lavender gasped in unison. "Don't say his name out loud!" Lavender hissed.  
  
  
  
"Sorry," Trinity apologized.  
  
  
  
She suddenly wondered why she hadn't heard about Lord Voldemort before. In fact, her parents had told her everything about the wizarding world, but never before had they mentioned anything about Harry Potter, Voldemort, and the Deatheaters.  
  
  
  
She decided that the only way to find out more on Voldemort was to take Hermione's advice- and go to the school library to do a bit of research.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ To be continued... 


	8. Conflicting Predictions

Ye Olde Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, Rurouni Kenshin names, etc. don't belong to me... yes, I am consciously aware of this, and yes, I swear that I am not making any money off of this story (at least not that I am aware of anywho). I don't have anything right now that you can take, anyways... Also, a lot of this is all J.K. Rowling's so I give her props. Everything you see that isn't familiar is, well, mine. Please do not use my original characters without my permission first- thank you ^_^.  
  
  
  
Trinity Ferrell and the Heart of Darkness  
  
  
  
First Year at Hogwarts  
  
  
  
Chapter Eight- Conflicting Predictions  
  
  
  
Saturday arrived quickly, between homework and going to the library. Howie often accompanied her to the library, and was a great help in finding books on Lord Voldemort. Of course, there was many books about him, and thousands of theories about how he lost his power, but there was also millions of books in the library.  
  
  
  
Trinity had found out a ton about Voldemort and his Deatheaters, but one thing still bothered her that she couldn't find in any book- why he had not been mentioned before by her parents. The only conclusion she could come up with was that her parents knew about Lucius, and did not want anything to slip out from their children. Either that, or the fact that she had gone to grade school with Harry Potter, and they couldn't risk her knowing that he was a wizard celebrity.  
  
  
  
Whatever the reason, Trinity was fascinated by Voldemort's history. What could drive a wizard into doing such horrible things? And why was he so angry with Muggles? Surely, she knew why her father was angry with Muggles, as he often expressed how much he dispised Vernon Dursley.  
  
  
  
She decided that after meeting with Professor Trelawney, she would ask Howie if he'd like to do some more research. Something still told her to keep looking for more information.  
  
  
  
She left her room and went up to the fourth-year girls' dormitory to wake up Celeste, who had promised to take her to the Divination classroom. The curtains were still drawn around Celeste's bed, and no one else was left in the room, most likely down at breakfast already. "Celeste! Time for breakfast!" Trinity walked over and threw open her sister's curtains.  
  
  
  
"No! I don't wanna get up yet..." Celeste murmured, her voice slurred with sleep. She grabbed a pillow and hid her face behind it, blocking the flood of light.  
  
  
  
"Come on, Celeste," Trinity said, grabbing the pillow away from her sister.  
  
  
  
"Fine, fine," Celeste mumbled, not hiding her irritation. "I'm up, I'm up. You know, you scare me sometimes- you act just like Mom."  
  
  
  
Trinity giggled and said, "Alright, then. After Quidditch practice you have to do your homework and clean your room."  
  
  
  
"Very funny, Trin," Celeste playfully punched her sister's shoulder. "I'll meet you in the common room. Let me change in peace!"  
  
  
  
"'Kay," Trinity said, then left the room and headed down the stairs to the common room.  
  
  
  
She sat down in one of the plush chairs by the fire and watched Ron and Harry play wizard chess.  
  
  
  
"Hello," she said politely.  
  
  
  
"Hi," Ron said, not looking up from the chess board, obviously absorbed in their game.  
  
  
  
"Hello," Harry said, looking up and smiling at her politely.  
  
  
  
"Congratulations on joining the Quidditch team, Harry," Trinity said.  
  
  
  
"Oh... yeah... thanks..." Harry grinned at her, locking his emerald eyes onto hers.  
  
  
  
Trinity stared back at him oddly.  
  
  
  
"Harry! Harry! HARRY IT'S YOUR TURN!" Ron waved his hand in Harry's face.  
  
  
  
"Oh, right," Harry snapped out of his trance, rubbing his scar with his hand and turning back to their game.  
  
  
  
'That was weird...' Trinity thought, looking away as Harry blushed and Ron teased him. 'Thank God Lavender and Parvati weren't here to see that. All I need is for them to tease me about Harry now.'  
  
  
  
Just then Celeste came down the stairs. "Ready to go, Trin?" she asked.  
  
  
  
"Yeah," Trinity quickly got up from the chair and headed out of the common room with her sister. "Bye Ron, bye Harry." She yelled back to them before the portrait closed behind them.  
  
  
  
  
  
Trinity took in all of the sights on the way to the North tower, where the Divination classroom was. The first years had no classes in the section of Hogwarts, and it was all new to her. "I have to warn you, Trin," Celeste said as they passed a painting of a sleeping knight with a fat dapple-gray pony. "Professor Trelawney is- well, a little- um, out of it. Actually, compared to you, she's a total-"  
  
  
  
"HALT! Intruders!" The knight awoke, and quickly stood up, his over- sized helmet clanging shut.  
  
  
  
He struggled for a moment, then popped the lid back up. He was trying to unsheath his sword when Celeste snapped, "Oh bug off, Cadogan! Or I'll make sure to bring a paint brush next time and draw a dress and devil horns on you!"  
  
  
  
Celeste took Trinity by the hand and led her away from Sir Cadogan's painting. "Don't mind him. Just a cooky old painting, really," Celeste told Trinity. "A lot of things in the North Tower are... well, we're here."  
  
  
  
They stopped on a tiny landing that had no doors. Celeste pointed upward, showing Trinity the trapdoor with a brass plaque that read "Sibyll Trelawney, Divination teacher". Suddenly the circular trap door opened, and a silver ladder slowly descended.  
  
  
  
"Well, I'll be going now," Celeste said. "I've got Quidditch practice." She beamed, and headed off back down the corridor. "Good luck, you'll need it dealing with her."  
  
  
  
Trinity wasn't sure what to make of Celeste's last comment. She sucked in a deep breath and climbed up the ladder.  
  
  
  
The classroom was most unusual, and reminded Trinity of the antique shop her mother sometimes went to in the Muggle world. There seemed to be a red haze of light surrounding the room, and it was very warm. The fire below a knick-knack covered mantle gave off a musky, perfume scent.  
  
  
  
"Welcome, child," A soft, misty voice spoke from the shadows.  
  
  
  
A woman with magnifying glasses and a glittery, gypsy-like attire popped up from a winged armchair by the fire.  
  
  
  
"H-hi," Trinity greeted nervously.  
  
  
  
Professor Trelawney smiled, then motioned for her to come closer. "Please have a seat, Miss Ferrell."  
  
  
  
"Thank you," Trinity sank into a pouf near her armchair.  
  
  
  
"They tell me you have what very few possess, the Inner Eye," she began quickly. "But of course I know this." She added even more hastily.  
  
  
  
"Yes-"  
  
  
  
"Don't speak, please," Professor Trelawney nearly snapped. "Let me take a look at you."  
  
  
  
She got up and hovered around her a few minutes, her gaze penetrating and making Trinity feel uncomfortable. Then she stopped and returned to her chair again. "Professor Dumbledore says you fall into trances, correct?" she asked.  
  
  
  
"Yes, Professor." Trinity nodded.  
  
  
  
"But you can not control nor remember what happens during these 'trances', can you?"  
  
  
  
"No."  
  
  
  
"And so you come here to test your Inner Eye, and learn how to use it properly, correct?"  
  
  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
  
"Excellent. Shall we begin with the basics? Of course," Professor Trelawney clasped her bangled hands together then whisked over to grab a tea pot off the shelf. "While this brews, I must let you know a few things. These are important to know if you wish to pursue a career with a pure Inner Eye."  
  
  
  
"Alright," Trinity smiled.  
  
  
  
"First and foremost, you may become a target if you look into a Dark Wizard's mind," Professor Trelawney began. "You must remember not everything you shall see with your Inner Eye will be good, and some things are best left unsaid to thost with evil minds. Do you understand?"  
  
  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
  
"Good. Next thing," she set the tea pot over the perfume-scented fire. "Never go to the Dark Arts. There may be times when you are lured towards them, but you must resist. Those who possess an Inner Eye who go into Dark Arts pollute themselves, mind, body, and soul alike."  
  
  
  
Trinity nodded her understanding and said, "I would never go into the Dark Arts, Professor."  
  
  
  
"And the final thing- most important, of course," Professor Trelawney said, emphasizing each word with glittering hand motions. "You must never use your Gift for fun, Trinity. Don't go searching out who will ask your friend out in the future, or other petty things like that. Over using your Inner Eye may cause it to lose focus on more important predictions. Understand?" She pointed her bony index finger into Trinity's face.  
  
  
  
"Y-yes," Trinity said, shrinking back into the pouf.  
  
  
  
"Good. Now, that about covers everything. We shall begin with reading tea leaves, then next week we will finish with those and proceed to palmistry. After Christmas we shall observe your skills with fire omens and a crystal ball." Professor Trelawney stopped suddenly. "Oh yes, dear me, I nearly forgot, child- your Inner Eye is strongest when both your mind and body are pure."  
  
  
  
Trinity didn't understand what she meant by that. "Prof-"  
  
  
  
She held up her hand, silencing her. "You must be a virgin, Miss Ferrell, to have a pure Inner Eye. Remember that."  
  
  
  
Trinity went scarlet, and nodded quickly.  
  
  
  
"Great. Now, let's see how good you can read tea leaves..."  
  
  
  
  
  
An hour later Trinity walked into the library. She was still sleepy from the wafting fumes in the Divination class room, but managed to spot Howie at a table, and walked over beside him. "Any luck?" She asked in a hushed voice, taking the seat beside him.  
  
  
  
Howie looked up from the thick book he was pouring over. "I've found out something interesting, actually," he whispered. "When Voldemort rose to power he had a partner."  
  
  
  
"What? Really?! What else did it say?" Trinity asked.  
  
  
  
"I'll read it to you- here," Howie skimmed the tiny print of the book with his finger as he read. "'Lord Voldemort was clever and powerful, but to gain the power necessary to perfect his army of Deatheaters he needed the help of another. He found the right man for the job- Menelus Darkheart, a graduate of Hogwarts. Darkheart had power equivalent to the Dark Lord and, if he had not joined forces with him, could have easily helped destroy him. It is said that Darkheart feared nothing, not even the only man Voldemort feared- Albus Dumbledore.' Wow, I can't believe that we haven't found too much on this guy before."  
  
  
  
"Menelus Darkheart," Trinity whispered, mentally checking if she had heard that name before. "What else does it say?"  
  
  
  
"That's all that's here," Howie said. "We could look around for more books on Darkheart if you'd like."  
  
  
  
"Yes," she agreed. "I want to know who he is, what happened to him. Something is telling me we're close to finding something big."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I mean, not even Hermione has mentioned his name before. My question is how come nobody talks about Lord Voldemort's partner," Howie excitedly whispered.  
  
  
  
They began to shuffle through the pile of books Howie gathered, searching for more information on Darkheart.  
  
  
  
Only a few moments later, Trinity spotted a small paragraph on him. "Here!" Trinity exclaimed, and Madam Pince shot a look in their direction.  
  
  
  
Trinity blushed, but read quietly to Howie. "It says here- 'Menelus Darkheart, infamously known as partner to Lord Voldemort, has always been a mysterious wizard. Little is known of his past, with exception of the fact that he had graduated from Hogwarts and was an outstanding student. One professor commented that he was an asset to Slytherin, his house in Hogwarts. Darkheart joined with Lord Voldemort after graduating from Hogwarts, however it is rumored that he had been in league with the Dark Lord for much longer than that. Even more puzzling is the fact that all photographs of Darkheart mysteriously vanished or blurred, and not even the professors can recall what he looked like. He had an obvious talent in memory charms, comments another professor. After joining the Deatheaters, Darkheart never showed his face, always wearing a hooded cloak, looking very much like a dementor. Darkheart was captured after the downfall of his Master, and faithful to Voldemort even in the end. According to some Deatheaters who claim to have been under the influence of Imperius, Darkheart was a feared man that sometimes intimidated Voldemort himself. When brought before the Ministry of Magic, he told them straight out that he did not fear Azkaban nor its dementors and their fatal kiss, not even death itself made this man flinch. He was imprisoned in Azkaban, but there have been urban legends of him breaking out of the impenitrable fortress.' Wow, this guy didn't play around."  
  
  
  
"No... what's a dementor, and a dementor's kiss?" Howie asked.  
  
  
  
Trinity explained quickly, then said, "There isn't much about him, we've been through all these books on Voldemort that we could get our hands on. That leaves us one option-" Her eyes glistened mischeviously. "We have to see if there is something on him in the restricted section."  
  
  
  
"But we'll need a Professor's signature to get the book we need," Howie said.  
  
  
  
"No problem," Trinity grinned. "I know just the one..."  
  
  
  
  
  
~ To be continued... 


	9. Halloween Prediction

Ye Olde Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, Rurouni Kenshin names, etc. don't belong to me... yes, I am consciously aware of this, and yes, I swear that I am not making any money off of this story (at least not that I am aware of anywho). I don't have anything right now that you can take, anyway... Also, a lot of this is all J.K. Rowling's so I give her props. Everything you see that isn't familiar is, well, mine. Please do not use my original characters without my permission first- thank you ^_^.  
  
Trinity Ferrell and the Heart of Darkness  
  
First Year at Hogwarts  
  
Chapter Nine- Halloween Prediction

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

That night, after dinner, Trinity and Howie headed down to the dungeons. "You sure that Professor Snape will let us use the restricted section of the library?" Howie asked nervously.

"I know he will. I've checked it out with Celeste, and she said he's let her use it before, too," Trinity said.

"He just doesn't seem the, uh, friendly sort of teacher," He was obviously surprised. There was a long pause, and he asked, "Why did she go in the restricted section?"

"Believe it or not, there are even some Quidditch books in that section," she sighed as they turned the corner. "She read about all these cheating tactics, like broom hexes and such, but so far she hasn't used them."

"Hopefully she'll never have to," Howie replied thoughtfully.

They stopped in front of the Potions classroom door. "All right, now I'll ask him, you just follow my lead, okay? You don't have to say a word if you don't want to."

"That's okay with me," Howie said quietly. "I don't want to lose Ravenclaw points for making Snape angry…"

Trinity smiled quickly at her friend's remark. "Ready?"

He nodded, and they entered the Potions room. Professor Snape was there, concentrating on a potion brewing on his desk and cursing under his breath. He glanced up from his work and smiled when he saw Trinity. "Ah, good evening, Miss Ferrell. Is there something I may help you with?"

Howie's eyes went large with surprise, but he managed to keep his jaw from dropping open. "Actually there is, Professor," Trinity continued. "I wanted to do a little research for the essay you assigned us, but all of the books in the library have already been checked out and-"

"There might be something you can use here. I can let you borrow a copy of one of my books," Snape quickly offered. 

"That's very kind of you, Professor, but don't you need your books for your lessons this week?"

Snape paused, deep in thought. "I suppose you do have a point there, Miss Ferrell." 

"Perhaps there is something in the… oh, say… restricted section I could use?" Trinity asked casually.

"I'm not to sure that's a good idea…" he murmured thoughtfully.

"It's alright, Professor," She just smiled. "I'm sure I can find a book by the time the essay is due. Thanks for your help anyway. See you in class tomorrow. Let's go, Howie."

"Anytime, Miss Ferrell."

Howie gave Trinity a puzzled look as they headed for the door, but she just flashed him a mischievous smile. Suddenly she stopped and turned around, right in the doorway. "Oh, Professor?" Trinity asked sweetly. 

He looked up. "Yes, Miss Ferrell?"

"Daddy says hello."

Snape never moved so quickly to grab a quill and parchment in his life.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Now having access to the restricted section, Howie and Trinity spent most of their evenings searching for anything they could find on Voldemort's partner. So far they had no luck, but they wouldn't give up that easily. 

Celeste's warnings about the North Tower, Trinity realized, were true. Professor Trelawney's "help" was more frustrating than passing out from her visions. Each class she reminded her to keep her Inner Eye pure, and poor Trinity had to sit down for "the talk"- which was beyond embarrassing.

It was Halloween in no time. Trinity was so busy with her Divination lessons, researching Darkheart, and her general studies that she barely made note of what day it was. Sure enough, her calendar was on October 31st. 

"Halloween already," Trinity told her reflection in the mirror. "I wonder how Hogwarts celebrates?"

She remembered trick-or-treating, games, and parties in the Muggle world. For a moment she missed her parents and even her annoying baby brother. She wondered how they were doing, and how they planned on spending this Halloween. 

As if answering her question, Parvati walked into the bathroom, excitedly giving details of that night's events to Hermione. "…And there's a big feast and floating jack-o-lanterns and real live bats!"

"Bats?" Hermione chewed on her lip.

"Yeah, that's what she told me, and she's a fourth-year," Parvati grinned. "I can't wait!"

Trinity was about to ask Parvati more about the celebration that night, but suddenly a wave of dizziness crashed over her.

__

'Please not now, please not now…' Trinity shut her eyes tight and pleaded. 

For a split second darkness engulfed her, and then she woke up again. But this was not the same bathroom.

Trinity looked around, and suddenly she heard sobbing in one of the stalls.

She stepped over to the stall, and the next thing she knew the door was smashed open by a gigantic creature, and a small girl's figure was laying motionless on the floor.

Terrified, Trinity realized who the girl was.

Hermione.

__

"**NO! **Stay away from the bathroom!" Trinity screamed, snapping from her trance.

Parvati and Hermione gave her a funny look. "You okay, Trin?" Parvati asked worriedly.

Trinity stared at her two friends in horror. "Hermione, you can't- you shouldn't-"

"Shouldn't what?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"But my vision- it said- Hermione-"

"You had a vision of Hermione?!" Parvati gasped. 

"I thought you passed out when you had visions," Hermione said.

"I did… I used to… but just now…" Trinity wasn't sure what had just happened.

"What was in your vision?" Parvati inquired excitedly.

The horrible vision of Hermione sprawled unconsciously before a hideous monster was still fresh and vivid in her memory. "I saw Hermione… and a monster… you can't go in that bathroom…"

"But 'Mione's already here in the bathroom," Parvati pointed out. "Maybe you were remembering a nightmare."

"No. Not this bathroom," Trinity felt dazed and her stomach tightened. "A different one… here in Hogwarts… and a horrible monster…" Her voice trailed and she suddenly felt stupid.

How could a gigantic monster run lose at Hogwarts?

"That's impossible, Trin," Hermione shook her head. "Hogwarts is the safest place in the wizarding world, no giant creature could just walk into the building."

"I suppose you're right." Trinity sighed.

But the vision still haunted her. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She went to tell Howie about her vision, but she couldn't find him. It wasn't until the feast that night when she saw him, sitting at the Ravenclaw table. He smiled as she approached. "Happy Halloween," he greeted.

"Happy Halloween, Howie." Her worries about her vision melted away with his warm smile. "There's something I wanted to tell you, something I saw earlier-"

Just then Professor Quirrell burst into the Great Hall, a look of pure terror on his face. Silence erupted as he stopped before Dumbledore's chair. Panting, he managed to speak. "Troll- in the dungeons- thought you ought to know." He passed out, crashing to the floor.

Silence turned into mayhem. Trinity turned to the color of chalk. "Oh no!" She mouthed, clutching onto Howie's arm. 

Howie's eyes revealed his fear, but he tried to remain calm for his best friend. "Don't worry, it'll be fine… Dumbledore'll protect us." He tried to soothe her. 

Bursts of violet-colored light crached through the air and silenced the horror-stricken students. "Prefects, lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!" Dumbledore bellowed. 

The prefects began to herd their Houses together. "I'll send Kenshin," Howie told Trinity. "Don't worry, it'll be alright."

Suddenly someone grabbed Trinity by the arm roughly. She was about to cry out when- "Come on, Mum'll kill me if the troll eats you."

"Celeste!" By now Trinity was on the verge of tears. "Where's Hermione?"

"Don't worry, she's here somewhere. Let's go!" Celeste ordered.

Trembling, Trinity clung to her older sister's arm as they raced to the Gryffindor dormitories. 

Once inside the portrait safely, Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly. Everyone turned their attention to her, pale-faced and silent. "I'll now run through the register. Please remain quiet until we know that everyone is present."

McGonagall went down the list of names, Trinity managed to squeak out a "here" when her name was called. She still held tightly to her sister's arm, and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop shaking. 

Her vision once again flashed into her mind, but her mouth went dry and she couldn't speak.

"Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley… has anyone seen them?" McGonagall tried to hide the note of panic in her voice.

"S-she wasn't in class earlier… and she wasn't at the feast either," Lavender stammered. "I- I think she was crying in the girls' bathroom…"

Trinity's knees buckled. "Don't worry, Trin, it's all right," Celeste put a comforting arm around her little sister.

Professor McGonagall blanched and she quickly snapped out, "Prefects, make sure no one leaves this room." Then she raced out of the dormitory.

Nobody said anything for a long time. Celeste led Trinity over to a couch and nudged Alicia over so the two of them could sit. Moments later food appeared, and the shaken but ravenous Gryffindors slowly began to eat. Soon the entire common room was filled with chatter about trolls and with that came many theories about what happened to the three missing first years.

Trinity remained pale and silent, and despite the delicious array of food she had lost her appetite. "Trin, you have to eat something." Celeste fussed over her. "Your friends'll be fine. Don't worry. And Howie's much too smart to go chasing a troll. Everything will be all right, Trin. I promise."

She couldn't help but give a weak smile at her older sister's attempts to comfort her. She nibbled on a few scraps of food, but her stomach still churned and she felt sick.

Suddenly the portrait opened and three familiar first years entered the crowded common room. A wave of happiness overtook Trinity when she realized Hermione was safe. She motioned for her to come over and sit by her, but she seemed not to notice and sat with Ron and Harry instead.

She did not get a chance to talk to Hermione until things died down and everyone was sent up to bed. 

"You were right," Hermione said from behind closed curtains. "I should have listened to you, Trinity. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry." Trinity said, changing into her nightgown. "I'm just glad you're safe."

"Thanks to Ron and Harry I am." Hermione sighed. "I'm exhausted."

"Running from a troll will do that I suppose." Parvati chirped from behind her bed curtains.

Hermione, Lavender, and Trinity burst into a fit of relieved giggles.

-----

It was late when Kenshin tapped on the window, but Trinity was still wide-awake. She let the beloved hawk in and he perched on her shoulder, nuzzling her as she untied the parchment from his talon. 

She smiled and took in Howie's familiar writing, finding comfort in her best friend's written words.

__

Trin ~

Sorry this took so long to send, but it took forever to get to my room, and then I had to wait for my roommates to fall asleep.

I'm worried sick about you. Are you alright?

They told us three Gryffindor first years fought the troll, and are safe again in their tower. I'm glad nobody was hurt by that monster.

Did you have another vision? Is that what you wanted to tell me in the Great Hall? What was it about?

Send Kenshin back and let me know what's going on.

~ Howie

She scrawled her response quickly, telling him every detail of her horrific vision. She added the fact that she hadn't passed out when she fell under her trance, but instead spaced out very briefly. This was news that she couldn't wait to tell her parents and Professor Trelawney.

After petting Kenshin and presenting him a cracker, she sent him off out her window. As the hawk vanished from her sight, something caught her attention far below the tower.

Beneath the pale glow of the full moon, Trinity could make out a cloaked figure standing on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Next to the figure stood a magnificent creature that took her breath away. A jet black pegasus blended in the dark shadows of the forest.

The figure seemed to look up at Hogwarts and a chill raced down her spine. She didn't know who this figure was, but she sensed they were up to no good.

Afraid that the mysterious person may see her too, Trinity quickly closed her window and slipped into her bed. 

As she slipped into the dark warmth of sleep she wondered who the cloaked figure was, and if they had anything to do with a troll being lose at Hogwarts. 

~ To be continued… 


End file.
